Vault Hunting Hogwarts
by Flashfire Freak
Summary: Supposedly there is a Vault under Hogwarts. How are the Vault Hunters going to get to this new and possibly not even there Vault? Alternate Universe for both. Updated rating from T to M for language.
1. The Beginning

Beta: None [but this fanfic idea was passed to two of my friends, who liked the idea]

Original release date: 6/23/15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Borderlands and Harry Potter universe. Obviously this is Alternate Universe. This story begins after Borderlands, Borderlands 2, and Borderlands the Pre Sequel are done with.

Setting: This story is set after all of the Borderlands main series games have completed, the Vault Hunters in the first two games have taken over Helios Station, and the 6 vault hunters from the Pre Sequel haven't been sighted, but may appear on either side at any moment. Now to the next important piece, Harry is raised by Sirius and Remus, as Lily and James died, Neville has his parents still, just like my fanfiction, Unseen and Unheard From. Essentially their tech and such carry over to this story, but will be getting their gear as I see fit.

* * *

Chapter One – The Beginning

Standing around in Jack's office on Helios Station, Lilith plays the found recording for the rest of the Vault Hunters.  
"Rumor has it that there a vault that contains riches that no one has ever seen before under a castle called Hogwarts on a planet called 'Earth'. With it Hyperion can finally oust Jack and rule the galaxy!" states a masculine voice.

"Vault Hunters, I think we should go to this 'Earth' and try to get to this vault before anyone else does. Who's with me?" shouts Lilith.

"Are there crumpets there? Because I want crumpets." states Tiny Tina, bouncing around the room.

"I called dibs already" states Brick putting his fists together.

A siren goes off, causing everyone to look around for the source, quickly spotting Mordecai leaning up against a panel with some buttons and levers. Before anyone can say anything, the Helios Station system announces, "Transport to Earth beginning now".

Arriving just outside of Earth, a tablet like device exits Jack's desk, turning itself on. Lilith quickly reads over it, eyes widening with each page read.

"Apparently the Vault is under a magical school and…we need to infiltrate it" begins Lilith looking around the room, eyes landing on Tiny Tina and Gaige, "and I believe Tina and Gaige would be best for this."

"What kind of school?" asks Gaige uncertainly.

"The document just says a magical school for witches and wizards starting at…age 11. So you two would need a disguise, so you two seem younger than you are. At least you will, Gaige" replies Lilith still skimming the tablet.

"What about Tina? Why shouldn't she have a disguise?" asks Gaige, somewhat angrily.

"Tina is close enough to the starting age that she can manage it without one" states Lilith giving Gaige a look that ends any discussion.

"Fine, but I get to choose how to disguise myself then" replies Gaige before exiting the office.

* * *

/*hours later*/

"Gaige, Gaige, where are you? calls out Maya, entering some form of workshop.

A younger looking Gaige walks out from behind a nearby shelving unit, temporarily stunning Maya.

"Gaige, what happened to you?" inquiries Maya.

Smiling, Gaige replies, "This is my disguise. I built a mechanism to project a younger form of me around me, and even if you try to touch my arm, it will adjust where your hand goes, and sends it to my arm."

Blinking rapidly, Maya responds, "That is…brilliant. Well, Axton made dinner, so I got to come look for you."

* * *

/*the next day*/

"Supposedly there is an entrance to this 'Diagon Alley' in some building-" begins Lilith before a feminine voice asks, "I suppose you are Tina and Gertrude McWaterson?"

Turning around and spotting the Hogwarts logo on the female and remembering it was in the document that she had been reading, Lilith replies, "Uh, yes, we are. I'm Lilith and this is my husband, Axton. "  
The Hogwarts professor smiles and replies, "I'm Professor McGonagall, and I'm glad you have recovered from your illness. You should be aware that we could have cured you if you hadn't declined treatment."

"Now, Tina and Gertrude need to get their school supplies. Hogwarts has a small fund for muggleborn students—"begins Professor McGonagall before Lilith interrupts, "Don't worry about money, Axton and I have given Tina and Ga-Gertrude some money to buy their supplies with."

"Wonderful! You can join us, or I can escort Tina and Gertrude and get them back to you later today, once they have their supplies" offers Professor McGonagall.

Smiling, Lilith replies, "Tina and Gertrude are old enough to stay out of trouble, so they don't need us hanging around watching them."

Professor McGonagall escorts Tina and Gaige into Diagon Alley, to get their books, robes, wands, and any other school supplies that they might need. Strolling down London, Lilith and Axton begin taking in their world, while Maya, Salvador, and Mordecai stay on Helios Station, watching and listening through their ECHO communicators to the new world that they have arrived at.

Not even five minutes later, four average looking people, two adults and two children show up outside of the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for a Professor McGonagall.

Hours of shopping later, Professor McGonagall hands Gaige and Tina their tickets to the Hogwarts Express, and how to board the train, before letting them return to Lilith and Axton. Taking one of Gaige's inventions to mimic a Fast Travel Station, just portable, the foursome quickly arrive back on Helios Station.

Stomaching that a dinner that Mordecai and Salvador had apparently prepared during the absence of Lilith and Axton, the Vault Hunters listen to Gaige's commentary about their day, before Lilith turns to Tina and asks, "Tina what did you think?"

Hearing nothing from Tina and getting a murderous look as well, Gaige exclaims, "Oh wait, I need to turn her ability to talk back on", before messing with some switches on a small rectangular device that she pulls from her pocket.

"Finally! Gaige, you ain't my bff anymore!" exclaims Tina, finally allowed to speak.  
Turning to Gaige, Lilith asks, "What did you do to Tina?"

"Just threw on a small gadget that stops from sound from Tina's mouth from being heard, so others don't think we're anything other than students" replies Gaige.

"Tina, it might be smart to not talk so much and let Gaige do most of it, at least when you can" says Lilith calmly, before Tiny Tina erupts into an expletive filled tirade targeting both Gaige and Lilith.

* * *

Authors note: Thanks for reading. Yes, this is a weak start to this story, but I think it will get stronger and better as I add some more chapters. That is, assuming that I get some positive feedback and the likes to continue this.


	2. Confrontations

Beta: None [but this fanfic idea was passed to two of my friends, who liked the idea]

Original release date: 7/5/15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Borderlands and Harry Potter universe. Obviously this is Alternate Universe. This story begins after Borderlands, Borderlands 2, and Borderlands the Pre Sequel are done with.

* * *

Chapter Two – Confrontations

"Mr. Torgue, you can't escort Tina and Gaige to the train" declares Lilith, stamping her foot on the floor.  
"Why can't Mr. Torgue?" asks Tina.

"He just stands out too much" replies Lilith.

"IT'S BECAUSE MY PECS WILL BLOW THEIR MINDS!" exclaims Mr. Torgue.

"For the last time Mr. Torgue, you aren't taking Tina and Gaige to the station" declares Lilith before exiting the room.  
"LET'S GO TINA AND GAIGE!" declares Mr. Torgue, heading towards a nearby Fast Travel Station.

* * *

/*on Earth*/

Walking into Kings Cross Station, many pairs of eyes follow the shirtless Mr. Torgue leading Tiny Tina and Gaige to where he thought Platform 9¾ would be.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING?" asks Mr. Torgue.

"Mr. Torgue, alls Gaige and I gotta do is walk through this wall, and then BOOM, we're there" explains Tiny Tina.

"FINE. BUT TAKE THE BADASS LAUNCHER 9000. NOW 9000 TIMES MORE EXPLOSIVE THAN BEFORE!"

"Mr. Torgue, are you giving me exploding rocket launcher?" asks Tiny Tina.  
"YES."  
"Why are you giving me an exploding rocket launcher?"

"BECAUSE…EXPLOSIONS!"  
Shaking her head, Gaige leads Tina through the brick wall to the platform where the Hogwarts Express sits. Back in Kings Cross Station, while Mr. Torgue walks towards the exit, the nearby Weasley twins grin at each other.  
Entering the room where Gaige and Tina were, Lilith shouts as Mr. Torgue appears, holding a handheld fast travel station.  
"MR. TORGUE!" begins Lilith as her eyes begin glowing.  
"LILITH" replies Mr. Torgue.  
Lilith begins grilling Mr. Torgue, and even phaselocks him when she finds out that he gave Tina a rocket launcher…in public.

On the train, Gaige and Tina take a seat in an empty compartment, when Tina asks, "How long is the ride?"

"I suspect six or more hours" comes a new voice.  
Turning to the source of the response, Tina and Gaige see Harry and Neville standing in the doorway.  
"Mind if we join you two ladies?" inquiries Neville.  
"Certainly" replies Gaige scooting a little closer to the window as Harry sits beside her.  
After the train begins to roll and everyone has introduced themselves, Tina pulls out the Badass Launcher 9000 and aims down the sight.  
"TINA! Put that down!" shouts Gaige, forcing the barrel of the rocket launcher towards the floor.  
"But Gaige…I've never fired one before" replies Tina quietly and sadly.  
Noticing the looks on Harry and Neville's faces, Gaige sighs before smashing her left arm through the window, before saying, "Fire through the hole in the glass. But only one shot, and DON'T reload."

"Kay" replies Tina happily, pointing the Badass Launcher 9000 out the window and pulling the trigger.

The round flies cleanly through the hole in the window and quickly towards a nearby dilapidated looking building with the windows and doors boarded up, causing a huge explosion. With a heavy recoil, Tina was blown back against the door to the compartment.  
Sighing, Gaige says, "Tina, put the launcher away until later. Then I'll try to modify the amount of recoil for you."

Turning to the window, Harry casts a simple 'reparo', repairing the window.  
"Thanks" states Gaige.  
Putting away his wand, a voice drawls, "Doing magic to impress girls, Potter?"

"I don't know who you are, but I let my personality and actions speak for me" replies Harry.  
Rolling his eyes, the drawling voice said, "I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And looking at the girls, they must be poor."  
"Malfoy" growls Harry and Neville.  
"And what are your names?" asks Draco, a glint in his eye.  
"This is Tina, and I am Gertrude" states Gaige.  
"Gertrude? What an odd name" guffaws Draco, flanked by two trollish looking goons.  
Standing up, Gaige summons Deathtrap, "Deathtrap, get 'em!"

Screaming in fear, Draco and his two goons begin tripping over themselves to exit the train compartment. Seconds later howls are heard as Deathtrap uses his laser to hit the bullies. Satisfied that Deathtrap was taking care of things, Gaige sits back down, smile on her face.  
"That was…interesting" states Neville after a few seconds of silence.  
"Well, Deathtrap was originally conceived as an anti-bullying bot, so yeah" replies Gaige.

The rest of the train ride continues in relative peace after obtaining various food objects from the trolley. Nearing the Hogsmeade station, a prefect stops by and tells them to get their robes on. Giving the girls privacy, Harry and Neville exit the compartment after pulling the shades.

Exiting the train, the quartet hear "Firs' years o'er here", and follow the sound to a large than normal and hairy man by some boats.

"Firs' years in the boats" states Hagrid.

Getting into a boat, Gaige, Tina, Harry, and Neville sit together, along with the rest of the first year students, make their way magically to the castle. Entering Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall notices Tina and Gaige and a brief smile crosses her lips.

"You all will wait here until I come back for you" states Professor McGonagall before exiting the chamber.

Spotting Gaige, Draco growls, "You, Gertrude was it not? You'll get what's coming to you unless you apologize."

"Apologize for you making fun of my clothes and then my name? Hell no!"

"Follow me" declares Professor McGonagall, leading the new students into the Great Hall, heads on the swivel taking in all of the details.  
"You will sit on the stool when I call your name."

One by one first years go and sit upon the stool and find out what house they are in. Seeing that Draco had gotten into Slytherin, when Gaige is called, she sits down, somewhat awkwardly on the stool as the Sorting Hat is placed on her head.  
"Hmm, I've never had anyone from a planet called Eden-5 before" muses the Sorting Hat.  
 _Don't send me to Slytherin with Malfoy_ thinks Gaige.  
"Not Slytherin? Well, you would do well in Ravenclaw. Further your engineering skills you would. But you're very loyal, so Hufflepuff would help you there. But what about Gryffindor? You'd also do well there. Interesting witches and wizards have come out the Gryffindor house."

 _I'd like to stay with Harry and Neville_ thinks Gaige.

"Stay with Messrs Potter and Longbottom? If you seem so determined, then Gryffindor it is."

Gaige goes and joins the Gryffindor table as Tina sits on the stool.

"What a curious mind have you" begins the Sorting Hat.  
 _Thank yous_ thinks Tina, a happy little tune playing through her mind.

"And an affinity for explosives, curious. I believe Ravenclaw will suit your curiosity well. If you have no complaints, then Ravenclaw you shall go."

Tina jumps up at the hat making its decision, trotting over to the Ravenclaw table. Finishing all of the students, Dumbledore says, "The third floor corridor on the right is off limits to all who don't wish to be dismissed or worse", before clapping causing food to appear on the empty dishes.

Leading their houses back to their dormitories, the Prefects give talks and explain directions about how to get where. Arriving in their respective dormitories, Gaige gets her ECHO communicator out and says quietly, "Tina, can you hear me?"

A few seconds pass before a voice is heard, "Hiya Gaige!"

"How are you holding up?" asks Gaige.  
"Jus' fine. Hangin' with my peeps. Gotta go now" states Tina, ending the communication.  
Preparing for sleep, Gaige gets roped into communicating with her roommates, before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Author note: I do have issues trying to write like Tiny Tina, Mr. Torgue, and others speak, so please excuse my lackluster skill in dialogue. Any tips/suggestions on how to improve it will be greatly appreciated. And thank you to everyone who has read and favorited so far. :)  
And this chapter release ends the third and final day and chapter of constant releases.


	3. Unexpected Complications

Beta: None [but this fanfic idea was passed to two of my friends, who liked the idea]

Original release date: 08/30/15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Borderlands and Harry Potter universe. Obviously this is Alternate Universe. This story begins after Borderlands, Borderlands 2, and Borderlands the Pre Sequel are done with.

* * *

Chapter Three – Unexpected Complications

Arriving in the Great Hall, Gaige notices an abnormally pale Tina and makes her way to Tina.

"Tina, are you alright?" inquiries Gaige.

"Uhhh, I don't feel well" replies Tina.

"I'll take you to…I think it's the Hospital Wing" replies Gaige, helping a slightly shaking Tina to her feet before a voice stops Gaige, "And just where are you taking a Ravenclaw student?"

Turning around to see a taller female student, Gaige answers the challenge, "I'm Tina's sister, Gertrude. I'm helping her get some medical attention."

Expression softening, the female student responds, "I'm Penelope Clearwater. Let me help you."

Together Gaige and Penelope help the shaking Tina to the hospital wing, quickly assisted by Madam Pomfrey.  
"What is wrong with-" begins Madam Pomfrey.

"Tina" adds Gaige.

"Tina then. What ails her?"

"She keeps saying that she doesn't feel—" begins Gaige before Tina sends a mostly liquid wave of food onto the floor.

With practiced ease, Madam Pomfrey vanishes the mess before quickly levitating Tina into a nearby bed. "Thank you ladies, but you'd best get back to the Great Hall if you want a chance for food before classes begin."

Exiting the Hospital Wing, the two quietly make their way back to the Great Hall before Gaige speaks, "Thank you for helping me with my sister. While I may be Gertrude, I'd rather you call me Gaige."

Smiling, Penelope replies, "Certainly, Gaige. And it wasn't a problem. But I wonder what has affected Tina."  
Pausing to thinking carefully over her words, Gaige replies slowly, "It might be of the amount of food or the richness of it. Maybe it was something else. But please keep me informed if anything happens when I am unable to be there for her, please. I'm in…Gryffindor."

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Gaige begins to eat before a voice interrupts her, "How are you this morning, Gaige?"

Looking up from her plate, Gaige gives a brief smile before replying, "Tina, my sister, is in the hospital wing because she isn't feeling well."

"Don't worry so much. I'm almost certain that Tina will be fine" states Harry.

Eating, Professor McGonagall sweeps down both sides of the Gryffindor table, handing out the appropriate schedule to each student. Looking over their schedules, Gaige sighs in relief as she realizes that she has all of her classes with Harry and Neville.

Finishing their meal, the trio make their way as a female voice calls out, "Wait up, please!"

Turning around, the trio see a brunette female with curly hair following a little ways behind. Reaching their group, the female takes a few breathes before saying, "I'm Hermione Granger. You all seem to know where you're going, so I'd like to come with you."

"Sure, come with us then" offers Neville.

Hermione joins with them and begin to talk about how she thinks classes will be as they make their way towards the Transfiguration classroom. Entering the classroom, Professor McGonagall gives a small smile at Gaige before returning to her teaching face.  
"Transfiguration is a class of learning to take one object and change it into another object" announces Professor McGonagall.  
Hearing the sounds of something scratching something else, Gaige looks through her peripheral vision to notice Hermione taking notes, hanging off of every word that Professor McGonagall speaks.

"And now to demonstrate" states Professor McGonagall, transfiguring a desk that a redheaded male currently has his head on into a cactus, jolting the sleeping student wide awake.

' _Maybe this whole seven years of schooling honestly won't be that bad'_ thinks Gaige as she and the rest of the class clap at the amazing show of transfiguration.

Studiously taking notes, Gaige fails to realize that the rest of the class had taken out their wands, and had begun on practicing on a teacup in front of them, transfiguring it into a pincushion. Taking out her wand, Gaige finally masters the wand movement just as the bell sounds, ending class.

Attending a few more classes, Gaige enters the Great Hall with Harry, Neville, and Hermione, all who show quite a level of intellect, at least compared to some of the people she had been around previously. Eating some lunch, Gaige looks up randomly and notices Tiny Tina entering the Great Hall walking slowly. Standing up, Gaige walks over to Tina and begins a quiet conversation, "How are you feeling, Tina?"

Holding her stomach, Tina replies somewhat weakly, "Terrible. But not as bad as last night."

Concern growing, Gaige inquiries, "What was wrong?"

"My tummy was upset" answers Tina.

Opening her mouth to respond, Gaige is interrupted by a female voice, "Miss McWaterson, may I speak with you?"

Turning around and facing Madam Pomfrey, Gaige nods her head before following Madam Pomfrey out of the Great Hall and into a nearby and deserted classroom.  
"Now, Miss McWaterson, what I noticed with my examination is that your sister, Tina, has poor nutrition. She kept going on about tea and crumpets for meals, but that isn't acceptable. I'm hoping that there is a reason for this."

Lowering her head, Gaige quickly thinks of a response before answering, "Tina is quite a picky eater. There isn't much that she likes to eat, but she loves tea and crumpets."

"Hmm, a picky eater you say? Nonetheless, she will have to take a few potions daily to assist her nutrition, or risk her growing sick, especially with using magic now. Just try to help her get a more well rounded meal, won't you?" states Madam Pomfrey, concern laced through her voice.

Nodding her head, Gaige answers, "I will. When does she need to take these potions?"

"At every meal, three times a day, and one right before going to bed."

Again nodding her head, Gaige says, "I'll make certain she gets them during her meals, but seeing as she and I are in two different houses, I'll have to get Penelope to get Tina to take the potion before sleeping. Will she need one right now, or did she already get one?"

Smiling, Madam Pomfrey responds, "Not this meal, but at dinner she will need one. Thank you", before exiting the room.

Heading back into the Great Hall, Gaige stops behind Tina, barely any food on it before whispering in her ear, "I know you need to take potions four times a day, AND that you need to eat better. I'll have Penelope help with this."

"Gaige, no!" moans Tina weakly.

Penelope walks over at this and asks, "Is there something wrong?"

"It's just that Tina needs to take some potions every day, four times a day to be exact, and she needs to be eating more well rounded meals. I'm not certain if I can manage that alone, so could you help me with that?" asks Gaige.

Smiling, Penelope answers, "Certainly! Thank you for letting me know. Tina will be right as rain soon enough."

Hours later in her dormitory and all alone, Gaige hears her communicator going off, and quickly answers it as far away from any of the doors possible.

"Hello Gaige, are you there?" comes Lilith's voice.

Whispering loud enough to be heard, Gaige answers, "Yes, but we've got to make this quick. Not certain when the girls will enter the room."

"Have you discovered anything about a vault being under the castle?"

"I haven't. Too risky to ask or even poke around. This is going to take some time, and I mean some serious time to investigate. You all might be better off going to another vault and leaving us here or something."

Pausing slightly, Lilith answers, "That might be what we do. But, how long do you think it will take you all to find anything out?"

"It might be a few months, or it might be years even. And I don't think you could easily get past the teachers, unless you built a few hundred loader bots to distract them or something."

Pausing once more, Lilith states, "Contact me when you have more privacy and time, and make it soon. We need to talk this stuff out."

* * *

Author Note: Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. Releases for this fanfic may be slower than the rest, but I do plan on releasing chapters. This is partly due to that I have a job that requires ~55 hours a week of my life, and because I need to generate what is happening in this fanfic.


	4. Communication

Beta: none

Original release date: 10/11/15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, nor do I own anything in the Borderlands universe.

* * *

Chapter Four - Communication

"Gaige, explain what's going on" states Lilith.

"I'm not certain if the intel we have about there being a Vault under the castle is true" answers Gaige.

"Why do you think that?" asks Lilith.

"I've seen a map that supposedly spans the entire castle, and there isn't anything that leads to a point deep enough to lead to a Vault, unless it's a really small one" replies Gaige.

"Is this worth keeping you two there then?"

"I think this will be an operation that Tina and I can pull off, but it will take some time as to not arouse the suspicion of everyone else of what we are up to" answers Gaige.

"How long of an operation are you thinking of?"

"Probably a few years minimally. We can't just go blowing up things looking for an entrance to the Vault, just to be wrong and be punished" says Gaige.

"So how's the whole magic thing going? I wasn't certain if they'd even accept our deception." asks Lilith curiously.

Going over the few days she had been at Hogwarts in her mind, Gaige smiles and replies, "It's been… nice, so many friendly people. It makes Pandora look that much more…desolate, depressing, and many other things. But, we need to make certain Tina eats better than she did before, at least when we on Helios Station on break. I passed off a lie to the nurse about Tina being a picky eater, but I'm fairly certain she picked up on poor nutrition, which would make it harder to explain many things. Besides, she's helped us take down Handsome Jack, so doesn't she deserve a better lifestyle?"

A pause on Lilith's end causes Gaige to ask, "Lilith, are you there?"

"O-oh, yeah. Tina does deserve better. You're correct, I'll see what I can do. How do you feel about remaining Hogwarts while we go search the rest of the planet for any other signs of a Vault?" responds Lilith.

Smiling, Gaige answers, "I think we both can agree to that. But I'll ask Tina later for her opinion. I'd better get to sleep. Night Lilith."

"Night, Gaige."

* * *

/*in Ravenclaw*/

"But I don't wanna!" exclaims Tina, running from Penelope who holds a vial of Tina's required potion in her left hand.

"But Tina, it's for your own good. Gaige agrees with me" states Penelope, exasperated at Tina's antics.

"But it tastes so bad!"

"Would you drink it if Gaige was here?" inquiries Penelope.

Watching from behind someone's bed, Tina's eyes narrow, "You tryin' to trick me fool?"

"You didn't answer the question Tina. Would you drink it if Gaige was here?" asks Penelope tired.

Snatching her communicator out of her bag, Tina goes, "Yo Gaige! This gurl be crazy yo! Tryin' to make me take some strange liquid."

A pause before Gaige answers, "Tina! Just take your medicine and stop fighting Penelope. It's for your own good."

"Traitor!" shoots back Tina, dropping her communicator and finally takes her medicine.

* * *

/*Gryffindor Tower*/

Descending the stairs to the common room, Gaige quickly searches for Harry, spotting him by the fire with a bushy brunette beside of him on the couch. Walking over, Gaige asks quietly, "Harry, can I speak to you in private briefly?"

"Uh yeah, sure Gertr-I mean Gaige" answers Harry getting up from the couch.

Walking to a secluded corner of the room, Gaige turns to Harry and asks, "Do you know a place where I can spend a few hours and do things in private?"

Seeing Harry take a step back, Gaige adds, "I mean to talk with Tina and the likes."

"Oh, I thought you meant-nevermind. Uh, let me communicate with my godfather, and then I'll let you know, alright?" answers Harry.

Smiling, Gaige responds, "Thanks."

"No problem" says Harry as he walks back to the couch.

A few days later, early on a Saturday, Harry comes up to Gaige and states, "I think I've found a place for you and Tina."

Eyes widening, Gaige asks, "Let's talk in private so others won't overhear, if you don't mind."

"My godfather told me that there is a room on the seventh floor that he called the 'Room of Requirement'. It will change its contents based on what you need when opening it" begins Harry, before continuing to explain how to access the room.

"Thank you. Also, I think the girl over there doesn't like us two talking like this" Gaige points out discreetly.

"Who?" asks Harry.

Gaige points at the same brunette girl who keeps shooting them furtive looks every so often.

"Oh, that's Hermione. Why don't you come meet her?" offers Harry.

Walking over to the same couch as before, Harry begins, "Hermione, this is Gaige. Gaige, this is Hermione."

"Pleasure to meet you" offers Hermione in a wary tone.

"Same to you" answers Gaige.

Arriving in the Great Hall for the midday meal, Gaige quickly finds a sullen looking Tina and goes over.

"Tina, we need to talk after lunch" states Gaige

Tina just nods her head as she moves food around on her plate with her fork. Ten minutes later, Gaige and Tina head to the seventh floor and quickly generate the Room of Requirement. Entering the room, the two sit down on two comfy chairs that weren't there when they entered.

"Tina, Lilith is proposing we stay at Hogwarts for a few years to continue our observation regarding any possible entrances to a Vault. How do you feel about that?"

"I dunno Gaige" answers Tina quietly, unlike her normal self.

"They would move on to looking for another Vault while we stay here. Would you want to stay here or go with them?"

"I wanna stay wit' you, but it's such a drag here man" answers Tina, starting to get some more energy.

"SO TINA, HOW DO YOU LIKE THE BADASS LAUNCHER 9001?" comes a very loud and familiar voice from their communicators.

"Mr. Torgue!" shouts Tina and Gaige in unison.

"ISN'T IT TOTALLY BADASS?"

"Totally" answers Tina smiling.

"It has a little too much kickback for Tina, but I'm going to modify it to reduce the recoil" mentions Gaige.

"THAT'S COOL. BUT KEEP IT EXPLODING HARDER!"

Turning to Gaige, Tina states, "I guess I'll stay here, if I can blow things up."

"YOU TWO STAYING AT THAT SHIT-HOLE WHILE WE GO BLOW SHIT UP?"

Looking at Tina, Gaige answers, "It looks like we are. Make some explosions for us."

"TOTALLY GAIGE AND TINA! MAKE EVERYTHING EXPLODE!" before disappearing off of the communicator.

"Tina, do you have the Badass Launcher 9001 with you?" asks Gaige.

Handing the weapon over, Tina skips over to a random table and wonders out loud, "I wish I had some tea and crumpets."

As if by magic a plate stacked with crumpets and a fine silver tea set, with two cups appear on the table.

"Scones! We gotta have scones in this damn place!" shouts Tina, excitement building.

Hours later with many platters of scones and crumpets later consumed, the two girls exit the room, agreeing to meet every Saturday to just be themselves, and of course to practice their weapon skills, just in case.

* * *

Author note: Obviously I'm not the best mimic of Tina's language, and yes, it does technically [at least in my mind] break the posting rules of a story. But, as long as no one really cares/doesn't report the story for it, I'll continue to add to this fanfic. Thank you in advance. :)


	5. Some Sky Time

Beta: none

Original release date: 11/7/15 Author Time

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, nor do I own anything in the Borderlands universe. AU obviously.

* * *

Chapter Five – Some Sky Time

"Flying? We get to learn how to fly?" asks Gaige quizzically as she stands much taller than the other first years around her, hidden only by her mechanical prowess making her appear similarly as tall, or short as it is for now, as the others.

"Of course. But don't worry, it's not too terribly difficult once you get the hang of it" answers Harry nonchalantly, sitting down on the couch.

"What do we fly in? A helicopter?" inquiries Gaige.

""No silly, you fly ON a broom" answers Hermione, taking a seat beside Harry.

"Oh boy" mutters Gaige.

"What are you so worried about?" asks Neville kindly.

"First time flying AND it's with the Slytherins? I don't like the Draco kid" answers Gaige, crossing her legs absentmindedly.

"Don't focus so much on that. It doesn't matter how much time flying he has, but what you take away from the lessons" states Neville.

"Do you all know where I can order some mechanical pieces?" asks Gaige.

"Like what? For what use?" asks Hermione.

Thinking over how weird of a question it is, Gaige answers, "Nevermind. I just like to build things, and wanted to buy some more parts. Don't worry about it though."

"My godfather might have some magazines or catalogs from the non-magical folk you could look though if you're interested. I'll owl him now" states Harry, heading towards his dormitory.

"I appreciate it" calls out Gaige as Harry ascends.

* * *

/*A few days later on Thursday*/

"You'll step to the left side of the broom, move your right hand above the broom, and you will state 'Up' on my command. Understand?" instructs Madam Hooch the flying lesson professor.

Not hearing any questions, Madam Hooch gives a quick blast on her whistle before walking around to watch.

"At least it isn't my left hand" mutters Gaige to herself as she moves her right hand above the broom and said nervously, "Up."

Beside her Neville whispers, "Try it with a more commanding tone."

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Gaige states much more firmly than before, "Up", with the broom almost immediately rising to her hand. Smiling with the success, Gaige looks around at the half a dozen others who were still struggling to get a hold of their broom.

"Draco, despite all his boasting of tremendous Quidditch skills, wasn't able to get it up on first command" whispers Neville to Gaige, smirking.

A screech goes out as a broom rises quickly with a human hanging on for dear life. "Hermione!" shouts Harry, jumping on his broom and flying after her, catching her as she falls.

Landing gently, Harry helps Hermione to her feet, assisted by Madam Hooch, who announces over her shoulder as she and Harry assist Hermione up to the castle, "If I catch anyone on a broom before I get back, you'll be expelled faster than you can spell Quidditch."

Just as Madam Hooch, Hermione, and Harry disappear from sight, Draco darts forward and grabs something off of the ground.

"Oh look, Granger dropped her wand" calls out Draco, smirking.

"Malfoy, give it to me" calls out Neville, arms crossed.

"What, and ruin the-" begins Draco before being punched by Death Trap.

"It's not your wand, therefore I shall relieve you of it" states Gaige simply, as Death Trap hands her the wand.

"Just wait until my father hears of this outrage!" calls out Draco angrily as he attempts to staunch the flow of blood from his nose with his robe.

Crossing her arms, Gaige answers back, "What is he going to do; cry angrily out for HIS father?"

Turning beet red, Draco just glowers from across the break in students, still holding his robe to his face. Minutes later Madam Hooch arrives back at the groups, giving them the once over before her eyes stop at Malfoy.

"What happened here?" demands Madam Hooch.

Still holding his robe to his nose, Draco points with his left hand at Gaige. Turning to Gaige, Madam Hooch demands, "What happened?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Gaige answers, "I haven't a clue. I've been merely minding my business. Oh, professor, I picked up Hermione's wand."

"That's not what happened! She summoned some...some beast and it attacked Draco!" shouts one of the unnamed Slytherins.

Sparking less of a debate and more of a shouting match, the two houses erupt into incoherent shouts, only stopped by Madam Hooch roaring, "ENOUGH OF THIS! We will remain here while I summon Professors McGonagall and Snape."

Casting two Patrnouses, Madam Hooch doesn't have to wait long before Professors McGonagall and Snape stride down from the castle, frowns etched into the faces of both professors. Stopping and conversing with Madam Hooch first, both Professors Snape and McGonagall then break away and arrive at the main group of students.

"In order to have a better idea of what happened, we shall interview each of you individually" announces Professor McGonagall.

"Miss McWaterson, you are first" states Professor McGonagall, motioning for Gaige to follow her.

"Miss McWaterson, what happened?" asks Professor McGonagall.

"Draco picked up Hermione's wand, I demanded he give it back, and I got it back" states Gaige.

"But to physically harm another student?!" exclaims Professor McGonagall.

"I didn't touch him personally."

"Then how did he get a broken nose?" asks Professor McGonagall.

"I haven't clue" answers Gaige.

Half an hour later the professors gather together and speak in hushed tones. Breaking away a few minutes later, Professor Snape walks over to Gaige and states, "Wand please."

Stopping herself from rolling her eyes, Gaige brandishes her wand and Professor Snape chants, "Priori Incantatem."

"That was the spell we used during Transfiguration" states Professor McGonagall as the look at the results.

"Then she didn't summon a beast, despite everyone's testimony. Maybe she confounded them and then cast this spell to cover her tracks..." snarls Professor Snape.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin to summon anything, much less an animal" remarks Gaige coolly.

Narrowing his black eyes at her, Professor Snape announces, "Class is dismissed. But I advise you Miss McWaterson to keep your nose clean", making the last bit audible to only Gaige.

Not wanting to spend any more time around Professor Snape, most of the class scampers off, with Gaige holding eye contact with Snape for multiple long seconds before heading up to meet with Neville and Harry.

Later that evening in the Room of Requirement, Tina exclaims, "Why didn't you put him down homie?"

Shaking her head, Gaige answers, "Because that would blow our cover. Remember, we're here to find out if there is a Vault or not, and then how to access it."

"Right" answers Tina before taking a handful of crumpets and begins to eat them before taking a cup of tea in her other hand, pinky finger out.

"I figure you all will be getting your chance to fly soon as well" remarks Gaige.

Stopping mid-chew, Tina swallows hard and exclaims, while bits of crumpets fly everywhere, "Fly?! No son, I ain't flying!"

"Then try to opt out of it then. But you are keeping your shield equipped, right?"

"Nah, never had one. Gotta live life on the edge" answers Tina.

Rummaging in her bag, Gaige tosses a shield over to Tina, stating, "It's not very powerful, a few hundred damage at most, but it'll be better than nothing."

Looking over the shield, Tina jumps up and gives Gaige a hug, being returned as well.

* * *

Author note: I had been debating on whether or not to axe this fanfic, but I think with some time away and re-reading the first book [more like skimming], that there is A LOT more life I can breathe into this. No set release dates, just like the other two smaller fanfics, but still some content to come. :D  
PS. My pillar two fanfics are Unseen and Unheard From, and The Future of Infinite Stratos. Those two get updates every two weeks. Thanks for reading. :D


	6. Explosions!

Beta: none

Original release date: 9/9/16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, nor do I own anything in the Borderlands universe. AU obviously.

* * *

Chapter Six – Explosions?!

Sharing their first flight lesson with the Hufflepuffs, the first year Ravenclaw students make their way onto the Front Lawn. Given the very similar instructions to put their right hands over the brooms and state 'Up'. Gingerly sticking her hand out, Tina gets the broom into her hand on the first try. As the minutes pass by as others keep trying and failing to get the broomstick into their hands, Tina yawns tries to stifle the urge to take to the sky.

"You need to say 'UP' firmly not, not timidly" instructs Madam Hooch looking at the three Hufflepuff students that still hadn't managed to get their booms up.

"Now that we all have our brooms in hand, you are to mount the broomstick by placing it between your legs" instructs Madam Hooch.

Half an hour later the lesson ends and the students troop back in, some relieved at the end of the lesson and others like Tina who were disappointed in the lack of significant flying. Arriving in the Great Hall, Tina quietly consumes her dinner and required nutrient potion before disappearing to her dormitory.

Opening her potions book, Tina begins reading and making notes on ingredient combinations while growing more and more excited at the possibility of creating explosives because why not?

* * *

/*Gryffindor Common Room*/

"Here are a few catalogs regarding mechanical pieces for order" states Harry handing over a stack of catalogs at least six inches think.

"Thanks" smiles Gaige before going to a corner with a pen and paper and making a list of items to be ordered.

Half an hour later and many sheets of paper later, Gaige stands up and looks around the nearly deserted common room with Harry, Neville, and a few others left. Walking over and handing Harry the list, Gaige remarks, "I'll gladly pay for all of these."

Skimming over the sheets of orders, Harry asks quizzically, "Why do you need so much copper mesh and wiring?"

"You know how technology just seems to fail when you get near to Hogwarts and other magical locations? Based on my observations, technology simply needs to be sufficiently shielded from external interference, or in this case magic" explains Gaige patiently.

"Fascinating" exclaims Harry in surprise.

"I'll take them whenever they arrive. Do I need to give you money up front or what?" inquiries Gaige curiously

"Uh, I'll check with my godfather" replies Harry hesitantly.

Several days later a wooden crate, carried by four owls swoop into the Great Hall, slowly lowering it in front of Harry. Exchanging looks with Gaige, Harry opens the crate and withdraws a piece of parchment with a list of the items inside, and their prices, before passing it to Gaige. Examining the list, Gaige nods her head in approval before withdrawing a small bag and handing it Harry.

Lifting the bag up with one hand, Harry remarks, "That's a pretty hefty bag there."

"I like to pay my debts upfront so I can't get screwed over later" replies Gaige with a smirk.

"I'm not certain who'd want to screw you over, but whatever works" laughs Harry.

"I'll tell you later" answers Gaige with a serious look on her face, resuming her breakfast, very eager to spend her Saturday doing upgrades and playing around with her new crate of equipment.

Grabbing the crate, Gaige winds her way up the several moving staircases and enters the Room of Requirement, eager to begin tinkering and building new equipment. Opening the crate, Gaige spreads and organizes the supplies out on the floor. Looking at a piece of parchment with a list on it, Gaige scans over the list before setting it down and rubbing her hands together, "Let's get started then."

Several hours later, shortly before the final meal of the day is to be served, Gaige packs her finished products into her school messenger bag before cleaning up the remaining parts and placing them into the crate. Picking up the crate, Gaige carries it back to her dormitory, sliding it underneath her bed before taking her bag with her to dinner.

"Where have you been?" inquiries Neville curiously looking at Gaige as she spoons some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

Opening her mouth to reply, Gaige is interrupted by someone shouting, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know."*

As chaos ensues, Dumbledore stands and bellows surprisingly, "SILENCE! Prefects, you will lead your respective housemates back to your common rooms. Professors, follow me into the dungeons."

Standing up from the tables, the students begin quickly organizing themselves into lines and following their prefects and exit the Great Hall. Scanning the exiting students as closely as she can, Gaige mutters, "Where are you Tina?"

"Don't worry about her, I'm sure she's fine" comes a voice quietly beside her.

Rummaging through her bag while walking awkwardly, Gaige withdraws and begins scrolling through the tablet-like device for several seconds, barely able to not bump into someone else, before exclaiming, "She's nowhere near here. I have to go find her."

Dashing off, Gaige begins taking a winding pathway through the multitude of hallways and moving staircases, the blue dot representing Tiny Tina getting brighter and bigger. The sound of ceramics exploding echoes in the surrounding hallways, causing Gaige to charge head long in that general direction. Arriving in the general area of where the explosion came from, Gaige pauses as the sight of a mountain troll towering over Tina in a bathroom, who bravely stands feet away holding an amber colored beaker of liquid.

"Back up or I'll blow a bitch up" states Tina threateningly at the mountain troll.

"TINA! NO!" shouts Gaige, pulling out a rocket launcher and aiming it at the mountain troll.

"Oh, hiya Gaige. Just wait til ya see this" exclaims Tina happily, tossing the beaker at the mountain troll.

Roaring loudly, the mountain troll takes a step forward, causing Tina to take several steps backwards.

"I'll save you!" shouts Gaige, firing the rocket launcher with ease. Seconds later as the missile comes into contact with the wet spot from the beaker on the mountain troll, causing an enormous explosion with miniature fireballs and splatters of mountain troll to rain down upon the two girls harmlessly, protected by their shields.

"That was fun!" exclaims a laughing Tina.

"That was very reckless of you two!" announces a stern voice from the doorway.

Turning around, the two Vault Hunters spot several professors standing around, a few of which mouths are agape at the scene in front of them.

"How did you two do so much damage without getting a single scratch?" inquiries Professor Flitwick inspecting the two students closely.

"Uh, magic?" offers Gaige lamely.

"How two first year students were able to pull off shield charms in addition to such large amount of damage is simply astounding" remarks a male voice from the back with black hair and a hooked nose.

Looking around the completely gutted bathroom around them, Gaige stops at the sight of a hole in a wall the approximate size of the mountain troll.

"However, they did manage to fight and somehow defeat the mountain troll all on their own, something that no mere first year can manage, at least under normal circumstances" remarks Professor Flitwick peering into the gaping hole in the wall.

"More than likely through sheer dumb luck" adds Professor McGonagall staring at her house member.

"Perhaps we should convene in my office and discover what has transpired" remarks Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes, before exiting the destroyed bathroom.

Following the professors, the two Vault Hunters bring up the end of the procession. Making their way through the enormous castle, a brief buzzing sound catches Gaige's attention, and she looks down at herself and with growing horror realizes her identity masking device has begun to malfunction…

* * *

Author note: After reviewing the last chapter alongside reading the Harry Potter series again, I shouldn't have had the Room of Requirement provide tea and crumpets to Gaige and Tina. I believe it is Grawps Law that states that magic can't be used to create food (but correct me if I'm wrong). Thanks to all who have favorited, followed, and have been waiting for an update for over four months. :)

Thanks to Cloverleaf Neverseen to be the first to submit a review for this series. :D  
*indicates a quote.


End file.
